playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom
SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs Of Doom is a video game released in 2008; the fourth and final installment in the Nicktoons Unite series. Characters from Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju and Invader ZIM appeared. Plot One seemingly normal day, SpongeBob and Squidward were on their way to work when huge asteroids started raining down on Bikini Bottom. A huge drop of glob fell on Squidward, causing the top part of his face to turn orange and becomes a cyclops of sorts. He becomes a zombie, chasing SpongeBob around the perimeter of someone's house until Patrick intervenes. Jimmy Neutron then arrives to take them to the Mawgu lair. Soon, the gooey creatures spawning from the asteroids start taking over Bikini Bottom... SpongeBob and Patrick explore the vast Mawgu lair, where they meet Danny Phantom again, then meet Tak and the new Evil Syndicate composed of Technus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Tlaloc, and . Zim and Dib then arrive, with Zim joining the good guys, and Dib joining the Syndicate. They make a plan to stop the gooey creatures, identified as Morphoids, when the Wise Old Crab arrives to inform them about the technology in the lair. Jimmy is able to figure it out, and fits everyone with weapons fitting their personality: Jimmy received some sort of helmet and a tennis racket, SpongeBob got a bubble blower, Danny received a device that allowed him to partly clone himself, Tak was given a staff, and Zim received a plunger (or as he refers to it, "It is a Plunger of DOOM!!!"). Meanwhile on the evil side, Technus received an arm blaster, Plankton was given a hammer that allowed him to grow (about to the height of Jimmy, Zim, and SpongeBob), Tlaloc received a pouch of magic potions, Dib was given a gun-like balloon launcher, and Beautiful Gorgeous received a heart-shaped bullhorn. They go through Bikini Bottom, where the group battles an army of Morphoids, free Gary and Patrick from the goo, and finally confront the corrupted Bubble Bass, who has grown to enormous size. They defeat this new menace by feeding him Krabby Patties (which ironically turned him into a zombie in the first place, a drop of Morphoid goo fell on it). SpongeBob is then doused in goo. At the lair, the Wise Old Crab informs them that a huge robot (known as the Vessel of Portentia) is hidden in the Mawgu Lair, and requires four special components to power it up. The next world they go to is Zim's town, where GIR has been corrupted by a taco. They manage to free Ms. Bitters, Gaz, and Professor Membrane, then face the corrupted GIR, who has sprouted several mechanical tentacles and has the ability to summon Morphoids from his very being. He soon tires out of attacking the heroes, and is then beat up out of being possessed. They retrieve the first piece of the Vessel, while more goo falls on SpongeBob, and at the lair becomes a vessel for the leader of the Morphoids. They venture to Amity Park, where Morphoid asteroids rain on the citizens, and in the process freeing the Ghost Dog. Not soon after, a blob of goo falls on its head, resulting in him too being corrupted. He goes on a rampage through town. After freeing Dash, Tucker, and Jazz, they fight the ghost dog at a power plant, where the goo falls off of Ghost Dog and onto SpongeBob (once again). They gain another piece of the Vessel, and it is here that he becomes a puppet of sorts for the Morphoid supreme leader, Globulous Maximus who has just revealed himself. They then head to Retroville, where the goo has turned Jimmy's girl-eating-plant into a monstrous giant, and prepares to eat Cindy whole (expectedly). After defeating several more Morphoids and freeing Carl, Cindy, and Sheen, they fight the girl-eating-plant at the mall. After being consumed several times (and beating up the plant's fragile heart), the team manages to defeat the girl-eating plant and yet another pile of goo falls on SpongeBob. The third piece of the Vessel is retrieved, and Globulous once again talks through SpongeBob. Finally, they go to Pupununu Village and retrieve the fourth and final piece while Globulous talks through SpongeBob for the fourth and final time. The team quickly inserts the pieces of the Vessel of Portencia, and then speed towards space, where they confront and defeat Globulous Maximus, who is a large asteroid himself with floating arms and a primary eye (along with several nonfunctioning others). After Globulous is defeated, the Evil Syndicate betrays the rest of the group, taking over the Vessel of Portencia and ejecting the heroes from the robot. Globulous Maximus then opens up to the heroes, where he reveals that he was created at the beginning of the universe, the Big Sneeze (aka the Big Bang), thus making him a huge orange booger. SpongeBob then asks why he was destroying worlds, with Globulous replying that he was distasteful of his form and thus took out his anger on others. SpongeBob then tells him to embrace who (or what) he is, and they throw Krabby Patties in his mouth to make him feel better. The group then wonders how they will stop the Evil Syndicate from taking over the Earth. Globulous states that he has an idea, and morphs into a huge, orange, and cycloptic version of SpongeBob. Using this form, Globulous and the heroes manage to defeat the Vessel of Portencia on the moon, and it explodes in space, leaving the villains floating around. Dib thinks that this is the part where the villains retreat with their tails between their legs, but Plankton contradicts this statement, saying that it's the part where "the villains pound their fist and say 'Curses! Foiled again!'" Technus invites Plankton over to his hand, where he executes Plankton's statement, albeit with Technus pounding Plankton to a pulp on his palm. Globulous returns the heroes to Earth, and says that he will right the wrongs in the universe, taking the moniker "SpongeGlob." The heroes bid him farewell, and SpongeGlob blasts off into space. Meanwhile, SpongeBob sneezes, and Patrick compares this moment to the beginning of the universe where SpongeGlob was born, while the Wise Old Crab then summons a typical "The End" sign. Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Games